


Evergreen

by CosKrin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosKrin/pseuds/CosKrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was normal and ordinary. He lived in a city filled with people he despised, but also with people he cared for. However there is only few. After a run in with a mysterious brunette boy with secrets of his own, Levi might just have to add another one to the list. <br/>OR<br/>“Shush. Okay. Hi, I’m Eren.”</p><p>“I’m not doing-“</p><p>“I’m fucking Eren Jaeger ,you douchebag, now what the hell is your name?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Mini thing I wanted to type up because... I just skip and hop around a lot so whoopsies

Parks were always an interesting thing.

So Levi had thought. Recently, it had become one of his most favorited places to visit. What was special about this particular one was that it had an old, antique fountain hidden behind a few trees. It wasn’t very visible at first glance; you had to look harder. Past the trees, past the people. Right there, in the center, surrounded by the tallest of wild grass.

The fountain itself was just a beautiful sight, despite its old age. It had four layers, all connected by tall structure in the middle. The stone became ripples at the edge and looped into a curve; each of the four layers became smaller as it got closer to the sky. There was a ringed ledge at the bottom for people to sit, most likely. Where the stem and bottom of the fountain meet, was a structure of two sirens lifting their hands up into the air. Tentacles surrounded the rest around them. On five spaces of the ringed ledge, were stone vases filled with wilted flowers. Because of the material it was made out of, pieces of the weathered rock had been broken off, however, never did that take away its breath-taking appearance.

There were some rare moments where Levi would just stand still and imagine how it was like when the fountain was brand new and filled with water. He also imagined just how even more breath taking it would be if the area surrounding him was just a beautiful, secret garden. The rotten grass, as tall as sunflowers could grow, would be replaced with green, freshly-cut, grass, and the trees would be trimmed so the bright sunlight could come in more clearly.

But there’s a reason why it’s known as ‘imagination.’

Levi walked forward among the pebble path, taking a huge breath. His black coat with a furry hood kept in his warmth, and he was quite glad it did. It was always cold during the end of November. Always.

As he took a moment to sit down on the ledge, his fingers brushed against the rough stone beside him.  A few greens were growing between the cracks, and thin vines intertwined with some stone. Yet, Levi still found interest in the fountain. He turned his head to look at the rusty, golden coins scattered on the inside. Sometimes, he would think about how much it was worth to go on ahead and pick a coin, then sell it. Judging by the looks, it would sell well from how antique it was, but he decided to leave it alone. He wanted everything to remain untouched.

Cool breezes passed through the heavy leaves of thick trees, and so on. As relaxing as it felt, it still made Levi feel cold, so he snuggled up in his jacket and closed his eyes. The hood wrapped around the back of his head and refused to back down from the wind.

Then, laughter was heard. Not the obnoxious, high-pitched, way too annoying toddler laugh he’d hear all the time, but a different one. This one was cheery and bright. And from a man. It was close enough for Levi to guess the man was just near the trees; it couldn’t have been that hard to guess. But there was one thing that he couldn’t have ever guessed.

The man coming in, and taking him down.

Levi just decided to listen to the sweet laugh. He found it relaxing and soothing to listen to it. It felt as if the breeze had been making the sound waves of the man’s laughter come towards him, and so he went along with it. Yes, oh yes, it was surely a peace maker.

“Shit!” Someone had screamed.

The voice made the raven-haired flinch and snap his eyes moment. However, the moment he turned his head to check who yelled, his face collided with a chest. His body swung off the ledge, and before he knew it, he was being dragged in someone else’s arms.

He was forced to get down on his knees, and had only seconds of freedom before the person had his head on a shoulder. A hand pressed force against the back of his head, and as much as he wanted to break free, he couldn’t.

Because there were small strands of the person’s hair right by his nose. It was only the ends, but it was still his or her hair. Levi couldn’t resist taking at least a small scent of the human being in.

 _Evergreen_ , Levi thought.

“Don’t say anything,” The person begged, “Please.”

Male. Just like the laughter before, it was obvious to tell. The voice of his sounded light, like a teenager. Compared to Levi’s, which was much lower, it sounded more friendly and contented.

Easily playing along, Levi nodded. He heard a loud sigh of relief seconds afterward, and he rolled his eyes. It was ridiculous for a man like this to over react over what would probably be ‘ such a little thing.’

“Eren! You son of a- Get your ass out here!” There came a deeper voice.

Then, the body against Levi’s began to shake, and suddenly, the arms that held him down weren’t there anymore. He was let go. So as soon as he noticed, he backed away to look at the person. He was a brunette. Hair – light, fluffy, and definitely messy – was set free in the air. The boy was wearing absolutely nothing but a t-shirt, jeans, and shoes. No coat what so ever, and for a few minutes Levi was actually deciding if he was human or not.

He had a hand above his mouth as he tried stopping himself from bursting into laughter. Levi, doing the same as before, was just sitting there, on the ground, right beside the ledge of the fountain. The boy’s back was against the stone, and so was Levi’s shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry..!” He breathlessly breathed out through his hand. “My friend’s looking for me cause I.. ditched him after I promised to buy him ice cream ‘nd I didn’t so-“ He look in a huge breath and swung his hand away, finally opening his eyes. “Yeah, name’s Eren if you didn’t catch that.”

His eyes were very, very beautiful. At least, Levi thought they were. They reflected off the little light passing through the leaves, and suddenly became one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen. But before he had any more time to stare, he realized _Eren_ was holding his hand out.

“Are you always this socially awkward,” Levi began as he rejected the hand and stood up, looking down at the boy, “ _Eren_?” He purred the name.

The brunette’s eyes widen slightly, which made Levi smirk but the surprised look went away soon enough. Instead, he stood up and towered over the raven with his own smirk.

“Not _always._ I’m usually a _whole_ lot more,” He stated, challenging Levi with his own eyes. They flashed over the him with a look full of lust and he bit his lip.

Levi paused to admire the view with a look of interest before shaking it off. “You mean like, adorable? Cause now you look like a fucking kitty.”

“Wha-“ Eren nearly yelled offensively. A blush appeared over his tan skin, and Levi knew he had won. Without even trying, honestly.

“Now get out of here,” Levi pushed and brushed off whatever dirt got on his jacket. “I don’t need brats like you coming in here, now that someone knows it exists.”

“I’ve been here before,” The boy informed. “A lot more in the past than recently.”

Levi shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to look up at Eren. There was a harsh look in his grey orbs, and he didn’t really mind. “I never asked.”

“You needed to know. You seem like the one to assume things.”

He lifted a brow. “Yet you’re assuming that I’m the assuming one? Bit ironic.”  

“This is stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Did you just-“

“Amateurs,” Levi mumbled loudly under his breath, purposely so the boy could hear. And he did, considering Eren narrowed his eyebrows. They were just _so_ thick and brown, god damn, but it wasn’t over the point where they looked hideous. Those eyebrows of his actually went well with his face. As well as the sharp jawline, tan skin, and pointed chin.

“You probably can’t even spell amateur,” Eren snapped. “Like, what are you even? Some fucking middle schooler?”

It was an insult. Definitely an insult, but it didn’t feel offensive in any way. If anything, the sentence actually made him chuckle a little. “I’m old enough to be your dad.”

“No way. Look at you!” Eren yelled a little too loudly as his hands made their way toward Levi’s head. The raven tried backing away, or at least try guarding himself from the brunette’s slim fingers, but it didn’t work out so well. Eren had found a way to shove the hood off Levi’s head, and right then there was a gush of wind that made him shiver a lot more than before.  

“Shit it’s cold,” Levi hissed.

There was a pause of silence between the two men, and Levi hadn’t noticed Eren staring at him during that time. He was too busy trying to cause friction between his two hands and blow on him to create even just a little bit of warmth.

“Wow,” He whispered softly.

The soft voice had captured Levi’s full attention, and he looked up to face the boy. His emerald eyes were wide with – amazement? – as they looked straight at him.

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you,” Levi began to ask, taking his hands to lift up his furry hoodie, “that it was rude to stare?”

Before the hood could go on his head entirely, fingers were wrapped around his wrists, stopping him. “Didn’t anyone ever tell that you have beautiful eyes?” Eren pushed, using the same tone Levi used with his statement.

He stared at Eren with a tint of shock, then returned to his usual unamused expression. “Someone did once,” Levi said, not wanting to go any further. He didn’t feel like going deeper, and so he shook the boy off. Taking a few steps back, Levi quickly put his hood up and shoved his hands once again in his pockets. “Now, quit changing the subjects. Last thing I remember, I told you to get out.”

“It doesn’t belong to you, you know that, right?”

“I’m fully aware of what is and isn’t mine.”

“Yeah, so-“

Levi decided he was finished with listening to reason. Smirking, his hand snatched the collar of Eren’s shirt, and pulled him down to his height. His lips purposely brushed past Eren’s and went for his ear, whispering. “If you don’t shut the fuck up, the only thing that’s gonna become mine here, is you. And it’s going to be very, _very_ painful.”

Air escaped from the other boy’s lips, and that satisfied Levi a lot more. As he pushed Eren away, he darkly chuckled. “Too easy.”

Levi decided it was time to leave. He thought it to be wise to do so, instead of listening on and playing with the boy. He was probably going to never see him again. And he was okay with that. Maybe. Maybe he was.

He kept backed up a few more steps, then turned his back and walked. Leaves crunched below his feet, and more wind came to force some of the curled ones to roll off. He walked along the pebble path, growing closer to the trees that lead to the exit.

“Can I take that as an invitation, then?” A voice stopped him.

Levi’s lips twitched up a little, which was unexpected. He didn’t even notice, honestly. His pale fingertips were already lightly touching the ferns of the tree.

Eren was an interesting person, so to say. He wasn’t as annoying as Levi wanted him to be, but that was okay. The boy really couldn’t be irritating if he tried.

Perhaps it was the eyes, or the laugh. It could even be his tolerance to cold. Or just maybe the brown hair that was like the color of sweet chocolate. Chocolate, emeralds, and evergreen. It really didn’t seem so bad.

“Take it however you want to.”


	2. He Who Finds The Other Isn't Just The Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeviHan is BROTP  
> Eren's just a little cutie  
> Jean and Armin are just cinnamon buns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will forever be un-beta'd and I single tear so hard. But I do enjoy writing this cause it's good to pass time SO HELLO

Levi returned home late after a long stroll around the city. He lived far from the park, which held that mysterious fountain he loved. But he didn’t really mind strolls, in any case, he actually loved them; just not as much as the stone treasure he fascinated in.

He threw his apartment keys across the counter and unzipped his jacket. The minute he did, most of the warmth disappeared, and he sighed. He hated the cold, so much. It was unpleasant, unnecessary, and plain shitty.

However, the upcoming shower made up for that. Steam filled the four walls, and the heat compacted inside was more satisfying then a daily cup of coffee.  Water rushed through Levi’s hair, and flowed down against his body, all the way down to the drain below. He ran his hands through his hair, then cleansed the rest as his head tilted upwards. He shut his eyes and let out another long sigh. It was refreshing; probably the most peaceful since his run in with that brunette.

But then his phone rang. One of the most odd things Levi did was bring his phone into the shower with him. Usually it was for important reasons, such as not wanting to come out of the shower just to pick up a call, or to use it as a way to pass time while the conditioner soaks into his hair. Just- really important reasons.

Still, he didn’t need it now.

Levi still needed to answer it, though, because if he didn’t he would probably regret it in an instant. Rolling his eyes and glaring at the phone which was placed on a ledge on the side, away from the water, Levi wiped his hands on the towel hanging over the shower door and answered the phone. “What?” He practically growled.

“Oh! Oh! Levi, hello!” Someone shouted over the line.

“ _God,”_ Levi flinched back. His hand turned the knob to shut the shower off, and he looked back on the screen of his phone. A picture of a woman with thick, rectangle glasses and huge hazel eyes had her arm wrapped around a very irritated person, and that person – was him. Levi put his phone back to his ear and spat, “Hell, what do you want Hanji? I’m busy for Christ sake.”

“I have to tell you something!”

“Can’t it wait?” Levi begged. He really wanted to shower in peace.

Hanji howled a laugh on the other side. “Of course not.”

“Fine, go on right ahead,” He said in an annoyed tone. Putting the phone on speaker, he put the phone back onto the ledge and turned the shower back on. This wasn’t the first time he’s done this. However, Levi only did it when he was comfortable with the person. Hanji, being the woman she is, was the one of the closest people to him.

“Okay, okay. Soo, I was driving back from work and I see group of boys and I was like “WOW” so I kept staring, and staring, and staring-“

“Hanji, you were fucking driving and staring. _What_ is _wrong-_ ” Levi shot a glare to his phone, a bit fired up. He was a very strict about driving when it came to his friends. He didn’t want them hurt because of careless actions.

“Look, I know! Okay? This is the only time – only time! Last time!” He could imagine her putting her hands up in the air, as if she was surrendering.

Levi shook his head, turning the shower off again for the last time. He grabbed his towel and rubbed it all over his head, wiping off the excess water as Hanji continued on, “So I _park_ ,” she exaggerated the word, making Levi roll his eyes, “And run up to them. They were singing! Levi, this was like a full on boy band, and the lead singer was absolutely gorgeous! You could totally tap that.”

“ _Hanji_ -“

“Let me finish.” She snapped at him. “So I got their number and we’re all going out to eat at a random restaurant we’ve all never been before!”

“So what the hell does that have to do with me?” He whined, exiting the shower with his phone. Levi set the phone down on the sink counter and wrapped the towel around his lower waist.

“I told them that you’re-“

“Nope,” Levi interrupted. He knew where this was headed. He knew what she was going to say next. He knew it all – it was so obvious – and wondered why he didn’t catch on earlier. “No. No. _No_ , not going to do it.” Levi took it as far as even pointing towards his phone and staring it down.

“But Leeeeeevi!” She whined, just as he did. “They told me they heard there were raviolis there!”

“God _dammit_ , Hanji-“

“Please, please, pleeeease. You just have to, have to come!”

It was a tough decision. He loved raviolis. They were good, they were delicious. They could be life if they wanted to. But the catch was Hanji and strangers being there with him. However, Levi couldn’t help it; the raviolis were just screaming to be eaten by him.

“I-“ He bit his lip. Raviolis. Raviolis. Raviolis. _Raviolis_. “Fine.”

A scream was blasted through the speakers, and Levi quickly jumped to take her off speaker, ending with a loud sigh. “Levi, thank youuuu-“ He pressed the end call and cut her off.

Then, a small ding was heard, and Levi’s eye twitched. It really wouldn’t end, would it? His body was pretty much dry at the moment, and his hair was only a little damp. The time for drying passed really quickly, but that didn’t make an excuse. He removed the towel from his body and folded it in half, then hung it on the rack. His upper body hovered over the sink counter and his fingers moved across the screen, over to his text messages. He read the message from Hanji out loud, “Meet you outside at two tomorrow, huh? Christ.”

Levi locked his phone and continued on. He did his daily night routine and decided to go on and sleep. If he was going to whatever the hell restaurant tomorrow, he was definitely going to need sleep. Yawning, he threw the covers over and sprawled all over his queen sized bed. His head sank into the mattress foam pillow, and he shut his eyes.

Fucking finally, a peaceful moment.  

~

The sunlight shined bright against his face the second his eyes opened. Levi forgot to close the curtains. Fantastic. He swore under his breath and buried himself deep into his covers. Below the thick comforters, he could fall right back to sleep at any given moment in any position.

His phone just had to ruin that again.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Levi yelled and threw the covers back. He _owned_ Satan’s glare right when his eyes landed on his phone. He snatched it from its place on his nightstand and accepted the call without looking. “ _What_?” He was aggravated.

Hanji cooed at the other end. “Wittle baby woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“Bullshit. I woke up right-“

“ _I woke up like this_ ,” She sang.

Levi immediately hung up on her. Even from outside his window, he could hear laughter. Christ, she was loud.

He stretched his arms and yawned, then lazily running his hands through his hair. He blinked slowly, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light and traveled to the bathroom. His morning shower was quick and easy; the same with brushing his teeth.

Carelessly walking out, Levi, naked, went to his drawers. He opened them without hesitation, and his eyes scanned everything quickly before he picked out an outfit. He was always an expert in quick choosing. Levi was just about to take his time changing when he glanced at the clock.

1:53pm

With widening eyes, Levi jumped all over the place. He ran across his apartment, putting on his shirt, and grabbed the nearest hat. As he grabbed his socks, his beanie was thrown over to the couch, and he quickly slipped on his underwear. He fell. No one saw it. Levi snatched a pair of black slacks and shoved it onto his legs after his socks were put on. A vest was placed onto him, and he shoved the beanie onto his head after a quick run to retrieve it. He decided to completely skip breakfast; he was too late for that anyway. So, he took a different black coat from the side hook right by the door and slipped his arms through. He carefully placed his feet into his shoes and sighed. Levi was prepared for the worst, perhaps. He glanced at the clock one more time.

1:57pm

A sigh left his lips with a tint of relief, and his hand touched the door handle. However, the second he slammed the door open, he was met with a huge gush of wind. “Fuck!” He quietly yelled out loud and jumped back, slamming the door closed. There was no way he was going out there when it was fucking cold.

Levi took a few steps back and took the scarf and gloves off the rack. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and slipped his fingers into the glove.  As soon as he was set, he fixed the beanie on his head and opened the door once more.

This time it felt more pleasant and warm. The sky was a cool, gray color, free of the clouds with a few exceptions, and a few birds were roaming around. Levi was satisfied that his apartment door led right outside to the stairs, and he could easily walk down to the parking lot from there.

“Levi! Over here!” Hanji was jumping from her tippy toes. She stood right by her car, parked by his. It wasn’t a very popular apartment area, and that was all the more reason to get it. Little did the people know this apartment had some high quality bedrooms.

Levi walked down the stairs and turned to face her. There she was, all jumpy and smiling. He gave her an unamused expression, but she brushed it off and grabbed his wrist tightly instead. “Come on! Doofus, your two minutes late, where the hell were you?” She practically yelled as she dragged him into the car. “You’re almost never late.”

“I-“ He cut himself off when he almost rolled to the driver’s seat instead of the passenger’s. “-overslept.”

Hanji slipped into the car and sighed with happiness. She shut her car door closed, and Levi did the same. “Shocking,” She simply said with fake, surprised voice.

“Shut up. Where we going?” Levi’s monotone voice asked. He put his seatbelt on and fiddled around with the bobble head figure of some odd creature in front of him.

“I told you already, don’t touch the titan!” Hanji smacked his hand away.

Levi rolled his eyes and huffed, leaning back into his seat. “Just answer the question.”

“Maria.”

“Who’s that?”

“Idiot,” Hanji called him as she started backing out of her parking spot. Just as Levi was about to scold her, she held her hands up. “Chill, I’m about to put it on.” She put her hands in the air before she finally put her own seatbelt on, and so finally, Levi was contented. “And Maria is the name of the restaurant, not a girl. Now it was either Wall Maria, or just plain Maria, you see, I was only paying attention to the phone numbers.”

Levi shook his head and looked out the window. “This is why you have four eyes. They used that instead of a fucking brain,” He mumbled.

A hand smacked him at the side of his head and he flinched. He really didn’t want to attack her considering she was _driving_ , but Levi made sure to take note that he needed to take revenge.

Such a joyful car ride.

~

“LEVI!”

“Holy shi-“

Levi jolted back, this time almost landing into the driver’s seat. In front of him was Hanji with a bright smile, the car door right under her arm.

He ended up napping during the ride, and his head was against the car door. Which was now open and under Hanji’s hold. “Why the fuck would you open the door? I was leaning on that,” He growled at her.

“I was very aware.” She scrunched up her nose and giggled. “It was your little snoring. It was adorable.”

His eye twitched a little, and he fixed himself. “I don’t know why I’m friends with you,” He snapped in her face after he got out of the car, which was difficult to do since he was.. the shorter one. He didn’t even need to take off his seat belt, which was odd cause he didn’t even remember taking it off. After Hanji’s long time of giggling, Levi stared up at her. “The hell you do with my seatbelt?”

Hanji shrugged. “I was actually hoping you’d fall out when I opened the door, so I took your seatbelt off before I did my little plan.”

“Didn’t fucking work out as planned, huh, four-eyes. Get a brain.”

“You made that pathetic insult earlier too,” She talked as she walked toward a building.

It was indeed a restaurant. The words “Wall Maria” were written on the front in pink cursive. The whole entire outside was black, with dozens of shaded windows surrounding the building. It looked like more of a club then restaurant, but Levi didn’t want to bother with it.

Once the two of them entered, the inside told Levi otherwise. Fancy piano music was playing faintly in the background, and a waitress stood in the front with a podium in front of her. She had a bright smile over her face, and Hanji dragged Levi over to her.

“Hi! I’m Sasha, how many people?” The woman cheerily grinned at them.

“Hello! We were that one reservation for two-fifteen,” Hanji took control.

“Oh yeah, yeah okay..” Sasha looked closely at the pad set on top of the podium and smiled. “AHA! For five, alright! You guys gotta good table – Damn! – I really n-“

“Sasha,” A bald man a few feet behind her called.

“What?” She turned around, aggravated, like Levi was this morning.

“People to serve, food to be eaten. Cmon, baby, focus,” He spoke softly as he put a grape into his mouth.

“Blah, blah, blah. Start servin’, honey!” Sasha yelled at him before focusing back on us. “Sorry,” She apologized shortly before speaking again, “Follow me. I guess your guests are coming in a little late?”

“Yeah,” Hanji nodded slowly. She held up her phone and shook it a little. “Traffic problems.”

Sasha giggled and nodded before walking ahead. “Welcome to Wall Maria,” She introduced, flowing her hands into the air. The light was dimmed and soothing. In the center, which they were getting closer to, was a single table surrounded with a circle wall, but it didn’t go all the way to the ceiling. It stopped about three feet away, replacing the space to put up four pots of flowers. On the outer edge of the lace- designed wood wall were couches. Each couch had a table of its own and two chairs on the other side. The whole restaurant was pretty much a circle based sort of thing.  

Levi was a bit surprised, comparing the inside to the out. Now realizing it, with those shady windows, a person wasn’t even able to see what was inside Wall Maria until they actually went inside. That could seem both exciting and a bit mysterious.

Sasha brought them to the center table and gestured them to sit. Once they did, she smiled. “I’ll wait for your friends to order up your drinks. Right now we’ll just send you appetizers.” She clapped twice, and the bald man before literally came out of nowhere.  

“Here you go!” He said as he set two plates down in the middle of the table. One held croissants, while the other held a plate of-

“Are those bacon wrapped Smokies?” Hanji question, excited.

Levi looked up and saw as Sasha smacked Connie’s arm. “I told you!” She failed to whisper to him. “People would love it!”

“She didn’t even try it yet, Sash,” Connie reasoned.

A smirk played off Levi’s lips. Hanji loved both bacon and smokies. This was just what she needed. If those two people held a bet, surely the Sasha one would win.

Hanji went on ahead and enjoyed herself about two or three, then she gave out a loud moan. “Delicious!”

“Fifty bucks!” Sasha yelled to Connie, but the bald man already took off, forcing her to chase after him.

Losing his tiny source of entertainment, Levi sighed. “This looks like shit from a movie.”

“I’m also paying, so make it worthwhile,” Hanji’s muffled voice came out through the bacon wrapped smokies.

“Whatever.” Levi grabbed the toothpick and slipped one into his mouth.

Then, the same laughter as before was heard, but with another one slightly deeper, then a lighter one. There were three completely different laughs ringing in Levi’s ears, colliding with the voices of the other people surrounding him.

Three men came up to the table, and Levi looked up. Hanji was saying words to him, but Levi couldn’t hear them. He was too busy focusing on the one man in the middle with a hood covering his face. The boy’s smile - the only thing Levi could see on him – was bright and familiar. 

“Name’s Jean.” The other boy with two toned hair claimed as he took a seat by Hanji. His face was long and looked as if the only thing he did was scowl. Kind of like Levi.

“Hello, I’m Armin.” The next one said shyly. He was smaller and had a possibility of being shorter than Levi. The thought was too much for Levi to handle, so he pushed it on and looked into the boy’s eyes. Blue. Like the sky blended with the deep waters of an ocean. Armin also had a girly hair style which was straight up blonde.

Levi was studying Armin a lot more, but then the last one spoke up. The one which Levi was staring at earlier. “Eren.” Was the only thing he said. Then, he took a seat.

“Eren, take that off!” Armin lightly pushed Eren’s shoulder.

Staring hard at the hooded boy sitting next to him, Levi’s eyes narrowed. Eren was the name of the one he met yesterday, right? Or was it Aaron? There wasn’t really a difference, but Levi had to find out. “Please do. That’s considered rude,” Levi barked harshly.

A light chuckle left Eren’s lips, and his tan hands lifted up to remove the hood. It revealed chocolate brown hair. The strands were all over the place, and he made a less of an attempt to calm it down. Eren’s head then turned slowly to face Levi, and he placed his chin on the palm of his head with a smirk. He was using Levi’s shock for his own amusement. “My apologies.” He faked his manners.

The emerald eyes stared into Levi’s, and that was when he soon remembered he was still chewing on that bacon wrapped sausage. It was in the process of swallowing when Levi’s body decided it was a wonderful time to choke. His eyes went wide, and so did Eren’s when Levi’s coughing got out of control.

“And he’s choking on sausage!” Hanji stated the obvious.

“Wh- Here,” Eren’s fidgety fingers grabbed the wine glass filled with water and Levi took it quickly, drinking it down.

Levi cleared his throat, pounding his fist into his chest a few times before sitting up from his seat. “Excuse me,” He said bluntly before sitting up. He backed away and avoided the people’s stare on him and walked on. Glancing at the sign that led to the restroom, Levi took a turn and went into the men’s room.

“Hey!” Eren’s voice filled the bathroom before the door could close on him.

Levi rolled his eyes and turned around. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to follow people?”

The brunette blinked before his eyebrows folded in confusion. “What? Do you just always tell people they’re rude for every single thing they do?”

“I might just have to just tell you that.” Levi turned to face the sink. God, it was fancy looking too.

“Can we just stop getting off on the wrong foot here?” Eren loudly asked, taking a step forward. Levi blinked himself and turned his head to stare at him. There was a crash of determination in the boy’s eyes and suddenly Levi was taken aback. “Like we met two times, and it was weird! First when I was running from Jean, and now. This time it’s _your_ fault for making it weird.”

He actually felt offended. “Me?”

“No, Casper,” Eren said dumbly. “Yes, you! You start choking the minute I look at you!”

“You don’t just look at someone like you know every one of their secrets.”

It took Eren at least ten seconds to respond. With a very, _very_ unamused face, Eren spoke. “Bruh.”

The minute Eren said that, Levi threw his hand into the air. “I don’t know you.” And he started walking out.

“No, no, no, no, Levi, wait.” The brunette’s said quickly and grabbed Levi’s arm, pulling him back in front of him. “Alright, Alright, cmon. Just- better start this time, okay?”

“I really don’t want to have that with you,” Levi snapped.

“Shush. Okay. Hi, I’m Eren.”

“I’m not doing-“

“I’m fucking Eren Jaeger ,you douchebag, now what the hell is your name?”

A long sigh came out of Levi, and he really wanted to punch the kid. No one could know how tempting it was, and he could easily come up with a good excuse for it. But the kid’s noticed determination was well appreciated. “Levi,” He responded.

Eren smiled brightly again and leaned against the sink.

“Nice to meet you, Levi.”

“It’s really not nice to meet you again. Eren.”


End file.
